Various forms of imaging systems are used in the healthcare and research fields, today. In some cases, the imaging may be performed in vivo, i.e., within a living organism. Such imaging systems may include, for example, endoscopic imaging systems, laparoscopic imaging systems, and the like. In other cases, the imaging may be performed ex vivo, such as in the case of imaging biopsied tissue.
Depending on the use case, images from an imaging system may be on a microscopic or macroscopic scale. For example, lenses may be used in the imaging system to magnify the images that the system captures. In another example, magnification may be achieved during processing of the captured image data. Thus, imaging systems may afford a wide variety of different views to a user.
In the figures, reference numbers refer to the same or equivalent parts of the present invention throughout the several figures of the drawing.